


𝙅𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙤𝙤𝙣

by hwashinestar



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, San is so~whipped, San wears glasses in this, San's parents suck a whole lot but not enough to put warnings at least not in this work, Seonghwa's mom is such a sweetheart, they're just friends in this but in further works from the collection they'll be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwashinestar/pseuds/hwashinestar
Summary: “Hey there, sleeping beauty,” San’s voice came out as sweet as the huskiness from keeping his mouth shut from so long could allow, one of his hands going up to caress the oldest’s face ever so softly, one of his legs moving away from the tangled mess to drop gently only to be dropped over Seonghwa’s hip.
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Safe with you and only you





	𝙅𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙤𝙤𝙣

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seohnat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seohnat/gifts).



> I don't even know, I just... have this whole au in my head and I turned it into a collection, expect more works from it really, really soon~~ 
> 
> [I'm gifting all this collection to you because we always talked about Sanniw with glasse]

San woke up after what seemed like hours, a soft yawn leaving his lips and his eyes slowly getting used to the 4-in-the-afternoon sun rays that shone through the agape gray-ish curtains; he wanted to stretch as he normally would — Seonghwa had said once before that his friend looked like a kitten stretching after waking up —, but, with just a couple of seconds of comprehending his surroundings, he noticed a certain someone still asleep in his arms. Seonghwa looked astonishing whenever he was sleeping, and the youngest still had to figure out how he managed that. To his own dismay, though, lost in his own thought — _ look at his little pout, he’s so adorable _ —, the small giggle he ended up letting out just so happened to wake up the sleeping boy. Maybe he wasn’t sleeping so deeply, after all.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” San’s voice came out as sweet as the huskiness from keeping his mouth shut from so long could allow, one of his hands going up to caress the oldest’s face ever so softly, one of his legs moving away from the tangled mess to drop gently only to be dropped over Seonghwa’s hip. The boy would forever be thankful to be allowed to see the other in such a vulnerable state. “Are you still asleep?” He asks upon not receiving a hi back — even though the boy had his eyes open — unable to keep the smile out of his lips as the other’s pout grew bigger. “You can go back to sleep if you want, it’s not time for me to go home yet, I’ll keep holding you,” The last few words left in a mere whisper, thumb still rubbing over the other’s cheek.

“Sannie…” Seonghwa groaned, his tone low and undeniably giving the young boy goosebumps, especially as he repeated his name after hiding his face on his neck. “Sannie, the time… what time is it?” Strong arms pulled San closer, breathing hot against his skin and his suddenly weak hands couldn’t move up to play with the oldest’s hair. He forgot how to talk for a second. “Earth to Sannie?” 

“Oh, hm… let me see,” He pulled away from his body a little, stretching his arm out to get a hold of his phone, the low luminosity and the fact that he didn’t have his glasses on making it just a bit hard for him to situate himself, taking a couple of seconds to see the time, blushing whilst ignoring Seonghwa’s teasing upon the delay —  _ I think you need to change your glasses, you used to be able to see from this distance, San,  _ he said — and trying to focus on his phone screen. “It’s 4:35, and shush it, will you?” He let go of the phone and turned his attention back to the other, gently pushing him away as both of them laughed softly. “Did you sleep well? How do you feel? I hope you feel better…” His fingers finally found his soft locks of black hair, as he previously wished to do, laughter dying naturally and only two small smiles remaining.

“I feel better, yeah, but now that you mentioned it I remembered the whole thing again, Sannie,” Seonghwa pouted yet again, slowly sitting up, the other’s hand falling to the mattress once he did so. “I just don’t understand why she had to leave him! They were so perfect for each other, a-and the way he was sitting down with the gift box on his lap… Sannie… he had bought the perfect skirt for her! Why did she leave him?” He sounded oh-ho-indignant just as he did when San first found him on his bed — bawling his eyes out and closing his laptop in time to throw himself on his best friend’s arms — “What kind of ending is this? Who finishes a drama like this, Sannie?” Seonghwa huffed, crossing his arms and growing even more frustrated once his eyes settled on San’s smirk. “If you make fun of me again, I’ll start crying once more,” 

“No, no, no, don’t cry, I can’t bear to see you crying again,” San sat up as well, hands finding the other’s biceps, eyes silently begging him to not cry again. The moment he heard the boy’s sobs behind the closed door, he could swear he felt his heartbeats stopping, worry taking over every cell of his being, his assumptions making him scared that something extremely awful had happened, however, he was relieved to find out Seonghwa’s tears were due to the finale of the current drama he was watching. “Your eyes are still so puffy,” He smiled again, giggling and whining at the light slap on his shoulder. “You look cute, though! Stop hitting me, Hwa!” He whined again, falling back-first against the bed as more light slaps got delivered. “Do you smell this?”

“Stop, not gonna work, you’re not gonna distract me,” Seonghwa said, focused on turning the slaps into tickles, a huge smile adorning his face once the youngest’s giggles fill the air, fingers busy against his sides before his nose picked up on something. Perhaps San was right. “Wait… I think I smell it,” He pulled himself off of his friend, sitting on the mattress by his side, not paying attention — thank lord, missing the way there was a panting boy staring up at him with all the possible admiration overflowing from his eyes. “I think my mom baked something… wanna go down to see it?”

“God…” San whined. “I’m so, so hungry,” The boy turns to lay on his stomach, chin finding the oldest’s thigh, a pout on his lip whilst he shaking his head negatively once Seonghwa repeated the question. He didn’t want to stand up, didn’t wanna leave the warm mess of blankets, didn’t wanna have to hold himself from attaching his body to the other’s — not that he really had to, the woman didn’t mind it at all, if anything, she actually enjoyed seeing them both so close; if only they had woken up a few minutes before, they’d both have seen the way his mother entered his room to tell them she had baked goods cooling out for them, a huge smile on her face as her eyes settled on the two best friends cuddled up against each other’s bodies.

“Why not, Sannie?” One of his hands went down, his finger twirling some of the thin locks of San’s hair. “You know she loves feeding you, if it were up to her, you would spend twenty-four hours eating,” They both laughed at the rather truthful statement.

“I can’t just storm into your kitchen and tell your mom that I’m this hungry,” Almost as if his body knew, his stomach growls as soon as the last word leaves his lips. “See? Please don’t make go, Hwa…” San pouted, looking up and knowing there was simply no way he would be denied, well aware of what effect his pouty lip had on the other. 

Seonghwa gently pushed the young boy’s head out of his lap, standing up with a sigh and stepping away from the bed just once, enough to look down and see a huge smile and smile himself, shaking his head with a chuckle and leaving the room. San was left all alone, thoughts running wild and crashing against the insides of his brain, making his head spin and his hands tremble. It’d been years already, _ years on end _ of him being completely head over heels for his best friend, years of his heart jumping out of his chest at the mere sight of the boy’s smile, multiple months of him _ trying _ to hold back his smile, compliments — and getting to a point of giving up and simply giving in —; anyone could ask him, though, if he’s getting tired, and the only reply that would come out would be a short no, he would never grow tired of feeling this full of love, even with all the uncertainty that came along with it. 

Lost in the sweet illusion of Seonghwa grabbing him by the hips and smashing their lips together, San barely registered when the boy in question walked back into the room.

“She made muffins,” He plopped down by the other’s side, hand reaching out to grab the boy’s glasses and gently placing it on his oh-so-delicate face. “Spacing out, Sannie? His eyes scanned his confused expression, pretty smile framing his lips once San tilted his head at him. “Did you hear what I said?” He shook his head, blushing furiously as he finally comprehended how Seonghwa’s fingers lingered on the apple of his cheeks right after placing the glasses on the bridge of his nose —  _ he’s never done that before, oh my god, oh my god _ . “Well, I said my mom mad muffins, blueberry ones, actually, your favorite,” One of his fingers booped his nose once he finished speaking, his hands holding down onto the crumbled blanket beneath their butts as he leaned his body back a bit. “She said that’s what we’re having for dinner and she wants you to stay… please do,” Seonghwa tried, already knowing what the answer would be, but he would ask the same thing every single time.

“You know I can’t, Hwa… maybe if I had asked my mother beforehand…” He could hear San’s sadness surrounding his voice, his slim fingers fumbling with the hem of his worn-out pink t-shirt as he avoided Seonghwa’s eyes at all costs, both of them already tired of the usual forbidden nature coming from the woman that San had, long ago, stopped talking about with adoration and love. “Maybe tomorrow? I can tell her you’ll help me study and that your mom will only be home at night… you know she wouldn’t let me come earlier knowing that we would be alone… of course, only if that’s okay, I don’t wanna bother your parents… or you,” A different kind of embarrassment washed over his whole tiny body; it’d been a long time already — Seonghwa was probably just as used as him by now —, but he still couldn’t ignore the way he would always feel bad and ashamed of how he was still being treated.

“You could never bother me nor could you bother my parents, Sannie… you know that,” One of Seonghwa’s hands went forward to pull one of San’s away from his shirt, holding it gently, his thumb caressing the other’s fingers. “I know you’ll have to leave soon if you wanna get home before 5:20, but at least take a muffin with you? We can do my bed, go downstairs, get a muffin and you can talk a bit with to my mom, what do you say?” His eyes screamed in a hopeful manner, head tilted, the light in the room making him able to see his reflection on the lenses of the youngest’s glasses. “I know you haven’t eaten since yesterday, so I won’t really accept a  _ no, _ ” He finishes.

“How did you know?” His question comes out softly, hand squeezing Seonghwa’s just a bit before he stood up with a sigh. He just knew him so well. “Okay, okay, but stand up so you can help me fold these blankets,” He pouts yet again. “Because I’m not doing  _ your _ bed on my own,” Seonghwa rolls his eyes jokingly, standing up with a groan.

“Will you be okay without me, crybaby?” San asks once the front door is unlocked and he’s standing embraced by Seonghwa’s arms again, the boy’s laughter vibrating his chest and undoubtingly making the other smile.

“Yes, I will, I’ll try finding something funny to watch and try to see if it clears my head a bit… who knows, maybe I’ll call you before bed so that you can tell me one of your weird nightmares again and I can laugh at that,” Th last bit sounds more like a question, he knew well that San avoided calling people and taking calls whenever his parents were home, but, again, it’s not like that would stop him from asking. “Only if you, can, of course,”

“Maybe, we’ll see, yeah?” San painfully pulls away from his safe spot, looking up with rather tired eyes, his smile a bit smaller now, before he takes another bite of the muffin he was holding. “I’ll text you when I get home,” 

“Be safe, please,” 

“Will try, Hwa,”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter if you'd like~~ @/woovertue and @/hwasshinestar


End file.
